The one who blushes, loses
by MaestroJGC
Summary: The game is simple, the one that blushes first, loses.
1. Chapter 1

Seat changes

Clarifications: Adrien, Marinette, Alya (fox), Chloe (bee) and Nino (turtle) have their respective miraculous and everyone already knows their identities, even their classmates.

The chapters will be mostly short.  
.

.  
Everyone was in their respective seats, chatting while they waited for the teacher.  
Nino approached his friend a little and whispered.

\- Hey bro, yesterday I found a new website on the internet that we like.

Adrien covered his mouth to keep from screaming, then whispered.

-Pass me.

-Okay, but there's also a lot of old novels out there.

-Better, I want to watch hawkish passion again.

The brunette nodded and gave him a piece of paper with the page of soap operas.

The teacher came to the classroom and everyone was silent.

-I'll let you know that we'll make seat changes today.

Everyone started to protest but the teacher pulled a wooden ruler from who knows where and they all fell silent.

-I already decided who to sit with and they will be, Adrien with Marinette, Alya with Nino, Ivan with Mylene, Chloe with Nathaniel, Kim with Alix, Max with Sabrina, Rose with Juleka and finally Lila alone back in the corner.

Everyone moved seats without protest, neither did Chloe say anything and Lila liked the idea of being behind all of them alone, so she could play with the cell phone without being seen.

-Very good students, so I like them to be, well obedient to the decision of their teacher who wanted to make them interact with their fellow students.

Kim stood up angrily and pointed at the woman with his finger.

-You shippea us the teacher! Admire it!

The woman sat down and placed her feet on her desk.

-Yes and what? They canceled my favorite novel and I wanted to have fun with you.

Alix grabbed her partner in the arm and sat him, she, like all the other girls, Adrien and Nino knew that it was not a good idea to provoke someone to whom they canceled his novel.

-So I'll tell you something to entertain with your bank-mate.

The boys looked at her intently.

-Every day until you want can compete with their respective partners.

She was silent and everyone looked at her impatiently.

\- Speak woman!

Chloe was the first to lose patience and the teacher continued with a smile.

-He who blushes first loses, that simple.

They all looked at each other.  
No one would do such a thing, right?

Adrien smiled and looked at Marinette, who was staring at him with her tongue out and one eye closed.

The boy reddened fiercely and the girl stood up happily.

-Yes! First point for a girl!

He looked at all the boys.

-How do I keep my eye?

-That's my friend!

Celebrated Chloe.

-That's my best friend!

Now Alya.

-We girls are the best!

Now Alix and all started to shout happy as the teacher gathered her fingers and smiled.

-Excellent.

While all celebrated, the boys thought that their companions were very childish to follow the game to the teacher, a certain blonde planned to take revenge on his friend.

-The next point will be my Lady, he assured her.

He looked at the jet with a mischievous smile.

If in the past she always blushed with him now that they knew each other well I would get more right to make her blush, right?

To be continued...  
.

.  
Hello!

A fic that I passed to English.

I apologize for all the mistakes. Gradually I will improve writing.

Thanks for your time.

I will be back... 


	2. Name

Clarifications: Those who like the couple of Nathaniel and Chloe, will draw your attention this chapter.

The chapter will be inspired by a manga, like most of the story.

The thoughts will have "from the beginning to the end.

That is all.  
.

Nathaniel was sweating a lot, a lot, a lot, because of the nerves he had, he tried to look at the blackboard and ignore the blonde looking at him with a smile like the Grinch's.

Nathaniel: "What do you plan to do to me? I know her well enough to know that she will do something after the beautiful Marinette made the first move."

A chill ran down his spine and he watched as Adrien looked defiant and very jealous.

Nathaniel: "What the hell ?! Did you read my mind ?!"

He hid his face behind a somewhat frightened book.

Even when you think you can have freedom these days.

He looked at Chloe who was looking for something in between her things and then looked at him wearily.

Chloe: Can I borrow your eraser? I seem to have forgotten mine.

The redhead smiled with some arrogance.

Nathaniel: Who would say that the great Chloe Bourgeois forgot something?

She gave him the erase with a smile and she took it.

Chloe: You know?

The boy looked at her and she smiled as she erased some of the leaf.

Chloe: There are people who believe that if you write the name of who you like in the draft and you use it, your love will become mutual.

Nathaniel looked at her in confusion.

Nathaniel: I heard it from Marinette and Alya, but I think it's childish.

The blonde looked at the eraser in her hand and smiled.

Chloe: I do not think it's so childish for you, really.

The boy paled.

Nathaniel: "I would never do such a thing, would I?"

He watched as Adrien and Marinette chatted and swallowed lasted.

Nathaniel: "Did I actually write the name of someone there and I forgot ?! Adrien is going to grab me like a lamb in the slaughterhouse if he finds out"

He looked back as Chloe looked at the eraser with a smile and pulled it out.

Nathaniel: Give it back!

He looked at his eraser but there was nothing written on it.

Nathaniel: Fool me! It does not say here ...

He was silenced by a chalk that hit him on the head.

Teacher: Silence during class.

The teacher looked at him angrily and he looked at her in dismay as he heard Chloe's laughter.

Nathaniel: "I will revenge myself"

The girl raised a hand still smiling.

Chloe: Teacher, can I go to the bathroom? It is urgent.

Teacher: But fast.

The girl left and the redhead sighed rather tired.

He looked at Chloe's things and saw that she did have her eraser.

Nathaniel: You're going to pay me.

He grabbed his birome and then the girl's eraser.

Nathaniel: I will write the name of Nino and when Alya found out he will make you porridge.

The girl's eraser had a protector, he was slowly removing it but was surprised to see a letter N written.

Nathaniel: "What the fuck ?! Does Chloe like anyone ?!"

Nathaniel: Will it be me?

He shook his head, that was not possible.

Nathaniel: a-a little more.

He took out the little protector a little more and palidecio to see the letter A.

Nathaniel: "N and A, does Nathaniel mean ?!"

His cheeks burned, surely he was much more than flushed.

Nathaniel: "Hell, I'll get it all!"

He pulled the protector out of the eraser completely and reddened even more with what he said there.

Chloe: What are you doing?

She looked at his side and Chloe came back with a smile.

Nathaniel: y-you're a monster Who writes in your eraser "Naturally, I do not like anyone".

The girl took a seat while she grabbed her eraser.

Chloe: I do it and by the way, another point for the girls, you blushed a lot.I do not know where your hair starts, both your hair and your face are the same color.

The boy covered his face with his hands wishing that his teacher's novel re-broadcast to stop them from tormenting.

Chloe: By the way, you missed half a great opportunity, you know that?

Nathaniel looked at her in confusion.

Nathaniel: What are you talking about?

The blonde placed the protector on her gum with a smile.

Chloe: I will not tell you.

And so it covered the name that had written in the other part without being discovered.

To be continued...  
.

.  
Hello!

Thank you very much for receiving this story and marking some of the mistakes you can make.

I will be back... 


End file.
